The Life of Ryuu Kuchiki: Reign of the King
by Black Dragon 76
Summary: -.- yea this is just somethin i did 4 mi rpc...- - i aint da best grammar person lik u cant c dat - - neway its mi first thing so dont knock me n if ya think i mite need t fix somthn on it -.- tell me
1. Abandoned King

I was born into the Kuchiki clan, me being Byakuya's younger brother. Us two were separated, me being forced to grow up on the streets of East Rukongai District 76. I was forced to tack charge for survival, and I eventually became the strongest in my District, even being able to release my blade as a child, an all-black nodachi by the name of Kurogetsu. However, despite my reputation, I was hardly ever respected. I knew I had to do one thing…take over…

Using my talent as a child genius, I conquered most of the Districts within Rukongai. My lead went all the way from District 80 to 61, expanding more and more as each week and month passed.

I thought that I could fix things, make them right…

But little did I know…

"Back off..," I said as I stood in front of a young girl I had found being attacked by 2 large men in the Inuzuri District.

"Oh yea ya lil' runt," one of them said, smirking like a maniac. "Who the heck put you in charge, e—"

The man was interrupted by an elbow delivered by me to the gut, knocking the large 6 foot tall man to his knees. I proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly, sending a left hook that would TKO him.

The other henchman, frightened, stared in amazement at the young boy, who had brought his friend of that tall stature to his knees. As I turned my attention to him, he backed away thinking the child was something of another species, and then ran.

I knew them; they were my one of the people in my group, who "ran" the territory in District 78. However, since I kept in secrecy, and I didn't want anyone to find out who I truly was, they had no idea of knowing that they were defeated by their own boss.

I turned my attention to the small girl in the corner of the alley, who was sitting on the ground cowering in fear of what had just taken place. Walking to her slowly, I bended down and helped her up, brushing off her shoulders.

"…You okay?" I asked, trying to calm the girl down. The girl stayed silent, and was still shaken in fear that this child, who was only a few inches taller than she was, was able to defeat the man who tried to assault her.

I wasn't surprised at all by the girl's reaction, smiled and extended my hand out toward her. "..I wasn't able to catch your name. You can just call me Ryuu." The girl just stared at me, somewhat calming down, and finally noticing that I was trying to help her, not hurt her. The girl swallowed her fear and slowly grabbed my hand shaking it, saying in a small, quiet voice, "…Sh…Shadow...Uchiha Shadow…"

I just smiled and patted the small girl on the shoulder. "..Pleased to meet you..." I then walked away and waved at Shadow, who was still amazed at what she had seen.

I had no friends at all in District 76; however, I also had no enemies. My main base for my gang was set up in this District. Little did I know, most of my henchman ran around under my nose, proclaiming their status as a henchman to one of the most powerful forces in Rukongai. I heard rumors of it, but I was never able to confirm it until now. Even though I was still a small child, possibly around 10 in human years, I had taken over more that ¼ of Rukongai. However, my henchman who just wanted to make people cower in fear made District 76 almost as bad and if not worse than District 80. That was not my goal…

I wanted to reform them, running my districts so that the people that were once like me—the weak, disrespected, and unloved shutouts as I once was—were protected, so that the people who thought they ran things around town, who thought they had nothing to be afraid of, had to answer to me and me alone. But when a good thing happens, all it takes is one person to make a few screw everything up, this meaning my henchman and the people who I trusted. This threw all of my goals out of order.

This is why I decided to leave it all behind, start off with a clean slate, and do the thing that I always wanted at one point…become a Shinigami.

I was already talented and was already a child genius, so I thought I could pass the Academy and be assigned to my own Squad without any troubles. And for the most part I did…well…for the most part…

I had a few friends when I was in the Academy. We usually sparred together, except when our teachers decided who we were going to spar with for us. And of course, one of my friends had picked me.

"OW," I exclaimed after being hit on the head with the kendo stick I was forced to train with. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" my close friend and nemesis that I was facing snickered at his sneak attack. "They said be ready, right Ryuu-baka? So get your ass up and fight already!" I glared at him. "They said be ready they didn't say go around sneak attackin' people ya retard!" I got up and grabbed my kendo stick, gripping it as hard as I can. "You're gonna to pay for that…" The blonde-haired boy smiled in his arrogance and gripped his as well. "Oh, yea? Get this in you're head Kuchiki…Hirako Shinji pays for nothi—" That was all he could say, because I had smacked him across the face, knocking him on his back, out cold. I got in his face and said smugly, "Who's th' baka now…baka?"

I passed the Academy with flying colors, and I was so talented that I was recommended and appointed as 6th Division Captain a few weeks after I graduated, becoming the youngest Captain in Gotei 13 (at the time). Shinji was also recommended later on after he mastered his Bankai even though I still hadn't mastered mine. They remained close throughout their terms, sometimes even hanging out on occasions when they weren't assigned to a mission. I usually liked to make jokes about Shinji and that fucked up ass jaw of his, even though he says I didn't do it and he KNOWS I did it...oh well.

"Hey Shinji let me ask you something…" Shinji, who really hates it when people ask questions, looked at me with an annoyed look and answered me, "What is it now?" I chuckled and asked him, "Do you still hate it when I broke ya jaw that one time and ya can't even close ya mouth now?" Shinji really hated it when I brought the question up, grew a vein n his head and looked at me like he was possessed., screaming, "I TOLD YOU IT'S A BIRTH DEFECT YOU BITCH!!!!" Laughing, I ran away from Shinji and Shinji came storming after me. I suddenly stopped and started staring off into space. Shinji, who stopped behind me, was surprised to see how I just stood there. He looked on with me and then saw a young Byakuya Kuchiki training by himself, this being the first time I has ever saw my older brother. I silently said to myself, "…So that's him…." Shinji just looked on with me, silent. Byakuya looked back at his long lost brother, and waved slowly at Ryuu. I hesitated, but waved back. Byakuya was then called by Ginrei and left.

I grew a pretty close relationship with Byakuya after that moment. They often trained together, just as if they knew each other their whole life. They had the basic brother and brother relationship, occasionally fighting just like real brothers do.

But a few years later, I started thinking about my time in Rukongai. I still saw that the reason I started my reign over Rukongai was still happening. So then, even though I had second thoughts, left Gotei 13 and let Ginrei take over as Captain of the 6th. I then expanded my lead to over half of Rukongai, and became the self-proclaimed "King of Rukongai", my base still being set up in District 76. I changed my appearance to something more of my style: a black tank top with a black jacket, black sunglasses and a black gangster-style hat. I ruled my districts with more force, keeping a shorter leash on all of my henchmen.

I had almost all power....I controlled almost everything in the Soul Society…I was probably unstoppable now...

But then…

To Be Continued


	2. The Fall of the Throne

A few months after I retuned to Rukongai, I was informed by two of my henchman that 3 people wanted to see me. Being the half-curious bastard I am, I then went outside, but no one was there. As I was stading there plotting how to kill the two guys that called me out for no damn reason, I was attacked out of the blue by the 7th Division Captain. The Captain was alongside the 11th and 12th Division Captains as well.

I blocked the Captain's attack with my all-black katana, watching the other two out of the corner of my eyes as they drew their zanpaku-to. I let go of the hilt with one hand, firing to Hadou #4 at the other two. They dodged, both releasing their blades and sending a simultaneous attack at me.

"What th'…" I thought while holding trying to fend off all 3 Captain's attacks.

"…Why th' hell would they attack me…?"

It was the middle of the night, and I Kuchiki was fighting 3 Captains in Gotei 13. I had no idea why, as I never did anything against Gotei 13 in my life. There were no warrants against me, and I only attacked those who hurt the people in Rukongai. Did one of my henchmen try to attack someone in Gotei 13, and Yamamoto thought it was a threat? Did I go against some unknown law by leaving Gotei 13 and going back to Rukongai..?

My thoughts were interrupted. I was able to see an opening on the 11th and 12th Division Captains. Flipping back, I slammed my blade on the ground. "Take this…Hadou #63, Raikouhou!" A large yellow energy blast spread out over the area, sending both Captains flying. However, their will would not let them back down. The 7th Division Captain was able to attack me again from behind; I dodged and stabbed him in the gut and slashed him over the chest, making him bleed profusely. All three Captains were almost defeated, one of them hardly being able to grab their blades. But due to the Shinigami spirit, they all charged and fired their most powerful attacks in their Shikai dead at me. I flashstepped away from two of the attacks and blocked the last one head on. I fell, but got back up as quick as I could. I was, of course, struggling, for I was going up against 3 of the strongest Captains in Gotei 13, but I also had my own ace in the hole.

I was a former Captain in Gotei 13, and I became Captain when I was still learning my Bankai. But now...I have it…

I got out of my attack position and looked at all three Captains in front of me. I started spinning my blade and then threw it up into the air, the all-black katana glistening in the night sky. I turned around and began walking away, the three Captains surprised, thinking that I was surrendering. I then looked back and watch my blade land in the ground, blade first. "Ban…kai…" I smirked.

Out of nowhere, the night sky had turned pitch black. There only sounds of blades clashing and flesh ripping. I just stood there seemingly not moving, invisible in the darkness in my all black style of clothing. The dark then disappeared, and a few cuts appeared on me. But then, all three Captains were suddenly riddled with cuts, and exploded in a bloody mess. All three of them dropped to the ground, dead.

I was able to hide their deaths, but I hated having to live on with Gotei 13 attacking me. In order to stop something like that from happening like that again, I left my whole entire gang, and went back to Gotei 13. But if I wanted to be Captain again, I had to do it the hard way…

Isshin Kurosaki, 11th Division Captain, knew me personally. They were enemies back when I was 6th Division Captain. I always wanted to be in the 11th Division ever since I left Gotei 13, so if I wanted to be Captain, I had to do it in the way I hated most. In order to become Captain, I had to do what I always did in the first place….take it by force.

I fired an explosive Hadou into the air where the 11th Division Training Grounds were, setting off a loud sound waking up almost half of the 11th Division. Isshin went outside to see what exactly happened, just as I expected. Isshin was surprised to see Ryuu, but he knew that there was a reason.

Isshin carefully approached Ryuu, asking, "What are you doing here, Kuchiki…?" I smirked and used my sarcastic attitude against him, "Oh come on Isshin, I can't just come for a nice visit?"

"Don't play dumb with me…I know there's a reason you're here…"

"Who's playin' dumb? I mean, I just can't come around wantin' t' see how an old friend doin'...?" I said, smirking.

The rest of the Division came by to back him up. I looked around and just smiled, "Wow…th' dog pound's already here huh…" Isshin was getting annoyed. He unsheathed my blade and pointed it at Ryuu. "I'm going to ask you this one last time…Why are you here?" I just put my hands up and looked down, "Whoa, whoa, Woah, whoa, whoa…look…just in case ya didn't know, I'm giving up th' whole 'King of Rukongai' thing and I'm coming back t' Gotei 13 a'ight…I just came for a lil'…welcomin' party that's all…" Isshin knew what I wanted. "You want the 11th Division Captain status don't you…I knew it would come to this one day…" I just laughed. "So you ain't as much as a dumbass as ya look…" Isshin got in his ready stance and glared at Ryuu. "…Hmph…you want it…come and get it…"

I smiled and charged at Isshin full speed. Isshin, surprised that I wouldn't use my zanpaku-to, slashed at me, but I ducked and tried to uppercut Isshin in the jaw. Isshin was able to dodge and flip backwards away from me. I lunged at himagain, elbowing him in the gut, but Isshin answered back with a kick to the side. I and Isshin skidded back and both of them got back into their ready positions. They both lunged one more time, my fist and Isshin's blade slammed together, creating a large clash of reiatsu that was large enough to wake up all of the Seireitei. Isshin skidded back, forming a plan in his head. Knowing I am highly skilled in hand-to-hand-combat, he thought that he could match his short-range abilities with a long-range attack, since I wasn't using my zanpaku-to. Isshin, being high skilled in Kido as well, fired a #63 Soren Sokatsui at me, but I dodged both of them. I smirked as my plan was coming to action. "Big mistake Isshin….take this…" I quickly drew my blade, as it started forming a large black aura that fanned out from its tip. "Kurotoatsu!" I slammed my blade to the ground as the large aura shot out at Isshin. The attack was small at first, and Isshin thought he was going to block it with his blade alone. As he tried to block it, the attack grew in size and power as it pushed him back, overpowering Isshin and hitting him full-force. I smirked knowing that my attack had worked, and as the smoke cleared, Isshin was laying there on the ground, defeated. I squatted over his blood-ridden body with a cigar in my mouth. I smirked and whispered to Isshin, "…Wow....the 11th Division Captain had fallen just by some random outlaw…embarrassing eh…?" I said while blowing out a puff of smoke. "…Well Isshin….who's th' top dog now eh…" I then threw my cigar on the ground, stomping on it and putting it out. I then got up, looking down on Isshin. The other 11th Division members and members from different Divisions were shocked at seeing Isshin defeated do easily.

The following week, I was made the 11th Division Captain, being welcomed back by Shinji and the other Captains.

I felt great being bacck in the Seireitei...I just had to try and ccover up those Captains murders...that was harder than I thought...

To Be Continued


	3. 11th Division

_The 11th Division was more of my style. Even though the whole death of those 3 Captains was still flying around, I just remained cool during the whole thing. Shinji and I still hung out alot, my brother Byakuya and I were styill close, and someone broke my record of being the youngest Captain in Gotei 13, that person's name being Aishiteru Kagaya. But then again, as usual, Yamamoto had it in for me. As if hiding 3 murders that would get me executed wasn't hard enough..._

"Neeeee, where the hell is this guy already? It's early enough already...." sighed the young Captain Ai. This was her first Captain's Welcoming Ceremony, however she wasn't really excited to be there.

Shinji just looked at Ai and shrugged. "Hey, if I know Ryuu he's probably still slee--"

He was interrupted by my untimely entry. I was standing in the doorway, just now putting my haori on. I looked at everyone staring at me, and they all just stood there. "Uh....I'm late again ain't I...?"

Shinji just looked down and sighed holding his face. "What a dumbass..." he ssaid to himself.

Out of nowhere, a large thump on the ground sounded. Yamamoto was standing there glaring at me.

"KUCHIKI! YOU'RE LATE!" he yelled at me.

Told you he didn't like me...

"Oh sorry, Lieutenant was too lazy t' wake me up...Hey come on, gimme a break, I'm just getting back used to this early meeting schedule stuff you know." I said, stretching and rubbing my head. "Anywho, so what's up?"

Yamamoto growled at me. I already knew why he didn't like me: for one, I usually have a calm attitude at anything, so whenever he gets serious I most of the time just play it off. Secondly, I had became the 11th Division Captain in the way the Seireitei views as barbaric and whatnot. Not my problem; I had to do what I had to do even though I didn't want to do it.

After the ceremony, I was introduced to my Squad. Me being experienced in running a group, the whole strict Captain thing was mostly how I ran things for a while.

The doors slammed open as I walked through to the barracks, the entire 11th Division gathered in front of me. They all looked startled, probably because i almost took the door off slamming it. Iswshin was in the far corner, leaning against a wall watching me.

I looked them all over like an army drill sergant. "Hey....name's Ryuu Kuchiki....I'm your new Captain..." They all just stared at me. "I know, I know, ya might be thinkin' 'what the hell is the King of Rukongai is doing in the Seireitei', but that don't matter now do it? I'm starti'n off with a clean slate and all that other crap...you know what I mean." While I was speaking, one guy whispered to one of the other behind me, "Oh come on, this is the famed King of Rukongai? This guy doesn't even look half as tough as Isshin i--" Before he could finish his sentence I had already grabbed this 240 pounder by the neck, lifting him high above the ground with just one hand. "Look you little bastard...I don't give less than a shit what your old Captain is...I'm the new guy now, and if you're in MY Division I demand respect ya got that?!" I said, squeezing his neck harder and harder with every word so he gets the point. He struggled to give me an answer, but managed to finally give me a "Y-....Yes Ryuu-taicho!" I looked at him in the eye, then threw him to the ground with a thud. I leaned over him and put my foot on his chest, leaning over on my leg and looking over at the other 11th Division members who had just witnessed this. "And that goes for all of you....if I find anyone--ANYONE--who EVER says anythin' that disowns this Division--hell even the Seireitei--, I will NOT hesitate to put you in your place...do I make myself clear?!" They all just looked at me startled. "Hai, Ryuu-taicho!" I smirked and removed my foot from the man's chest. "Good....that's all..."

After that whole ordeal was over with, I went back to my barracks and took off my cloak. I was staring at the inside and a bright idea came into my head. To me, the all white thing still got on my nerves. Since the inside of my cloak was already black, I got some people I knew from the 4th Division to redo my cloak so it would be in inverted colors; the logo would be white, the cloak itself all black. I already knew Yamamoto was going to grill me for it, that's why I kept the other side as it normally was.

Anyway, Isshin was my new Lieutenant, even though for the most part he hated me for it. He's just a sore loser. We were pretty cool for the most part; even though he hinted a couple of times that he still didn't like the fact I took his job. But, as I expected, he wouldn't stay in the 11th Division for long.

I was leaning back in my chair, tossing a paper ball at the ceiling and catching it. I had finally got done with my paperwork, so I didn't have anything to do. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door, thinking it was someone with more paperwork. So I just sighed and said, "If it's more paperwork leave it at the door. I'll do it within the next 2 to 3…days…" Isshin opened the door and just stared at me with nothing in his hands. "If you don't want to do paperwork, then why are you a Captain?" I just laughed and threw the paper ball again. Isshin sighed and told me, "...I'm transferring t the 6th division….I just wanted to tell y—" I interrupted, saying. "Oh I see…still sour from when I whooped your ass huh?" Isshin grew a vein. "No, the 6th Squad needs a Lieutenant and I was thinking I could fill in…is that so wrong?"

I just looked at him crazy and sighed. "So ya gonna to fill in a Lieutenant position for another Squad, and leave me here havin' no Lieutenant? Yea, pretty nice analogy there, Isshin."

Isshin really gets annoyed when I play semantics on him. "That's the whole reason I'm here. You have a new Lieutenant."

I stopped as Isshin signaled for them to come in. It was a girl…she had long, flowing silver hair, deep purple eyes, and she looked really young…to say the least…she was just beautiful.

But there was something else about her…

It was that same girl who I had saved from my old henchmen back in District 78...

I just stared at her…who knew that one day we would meet together again…

She bowed in front of me and said in that small voice of hers, "..M…My name is Uchiha Shadow…I-I am honored to be your Lieutenant…"

I just sat there in amazement, but I managed to snap out of it. She didn't seem like she remembered me, so either she was putting on because Isshin was here or she didn't remember me at all. Hey, it was a long time ago. I doubt I could remember who I was if I was in her position. So, I just smiled and nodded, "Good to see you then…"

* * *

"OH, COME ON ALREADY!!!" said the loud scream coming from the 10th Division barracks.

I sighed in annoyance from her. It was Ai of course. She was, at least, one of the loudest Shinigami there ever was and is in Gotei 13 History.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET A LIEUTENANT WHEN I'M STUCK HERE WITH THIS ANNOYING LITTLE—"

I cut her off. It was bad enough she was giving me a migraine. "Look Ai, Isshin wanted to go to the 6th, so I had to get a new Lieutenant. Why do you want another Lieutenant anyway, Raito's a good kid right?"

"Ne, but he GETS ON MY NERVES!!! He ALWAYS nags me on some 'oh Ai-taicho do this and 'Ai-taicho do that' and it's FRICKING ANNOYING!!!" she said as she plopped onto the floor.

"Well maybe it's your fault for bein' lazy then huh?"

"Don't even get me started on being lazy Ryuu." She pointed at me lazily (what'd I just tell her?) and said with that patented annoyed look on her face.

Hiyori and Shinji were going at it like usual, Lisa sitting in a corner polishing her blades, and Love reading more dirty magazines. We usually hang out in each other's barracks once in a while.

Yoruichi was sitting on the windowsill listening to me and Ai. "So what's their name hmm?" she said. "It's a girl, and her names Uchiha Shadow. Me and her were…well…kind of close when we were in Rukonga—" I was cut off by Ai, who had got all in my face. "OOOH RYUU'S GOT A GIRRLFRIIIEEENNDDDD!!!!!!" I just sat there looking at Ai like she was crazy. "Yea….," I said pushing her head back away from me, "a little too close…"

I had told Shinji about her when we were both in the Academy. He was the only one I truly trusted ever since I had left Rukongai the first time. Anyway, I guess he heard me talking to Ai (or he heard Ai's loud ass) while he was arguing with Hiyori. Really, that guy must have supersonic hearing. "Sooooooo, is she hot--?" he said before getting kicked in the face by Hiyori.

I just said nothing. If they wanted to knew how she looked, they could've found out themselves right? Besides, they don't need to know of what I think about her…

Hiyori finally decided to stop assaulting Shinji and yelled across the room, "WHAT? RYUU'S GOT A NEW LIEUTENANT?" She quickly scurried over towards me like a cockroach when the lights came on and started getting in my face.

"…Yeaaaa I'll have to ask ya to stop doin' that…" I said with a vein popping out of my skull.

Hiyori stopped as soon as I said it. "…Sorry Ryuu-sama…"

Shinji loved to tease Hiyori, and this was the perfect opportunity. "OOH HIYORI'S GOT A CRUSH ON RYUU!" he said, laughing hysterically like he just saw Brian Regan on Saturday Night Live.

Hiyori ran him out of the room. "NO I DON'T I JUST HAVE A LOT OF RESPECT FOR HIM THAT'S ALL!!"

Seriously...can these two get any louder...

* * *

Later on that night, I couldn't really get to sleep. So, I went outside sat on rail of the deck outside of my barracks. I started hearing footsteps and I already knew who it was. "Can't sleep either?" I said, not turning back. It was Shadow. She was surprised to see her Captain out so late. "..G…Gomenasai…I'll go back to my roo—" I cut her off, saying "Hey, come on, it's not ya fault ya can't sleep. Besides, I been wantin' to talk to ya." Shadow just stood there, and then finally decided to sit next to me, still silent. I just looked at her for a while. "Soooooooooooooooooooooo…." I said still looking out at the sky. "…I….I never really…," she said, quiet as she could be. I looked over at her. "You never really what?"

"..I never um...really thanked you...f-for doing what you did back in Inuzuri..."

I just tilted my head. "So that's why you joined Gotei 13? Or just the 11th Division? Just to thank me?"

"N-no..." she shook her head. "Well...somehwta....I also wanted to apologize..."

I scrathed my head a bit, then crossed my arms and leaned back on a post. "Come on, it was nothin' really. You ain't trouble me whe--"

"No...." she interrupted. I looked at her and she looked away. "When I found out that those 2 guys...that they were 2 of the King's guys...I thought that you sent them on me for no reason...I hated you for it..." she said with a small sigh. "I didn't know until now that the King himself saved me...and I just want to apologize for me hating you as much as I did..." she said, looking down with her bangs covering her face.

I just looked at her for a while then sighed. "Yea...ya don't havta apologize to me ya know..." She look at me suprised at what I had just said. I chuckled a bit. "Hey...to be honest, not that I look back on it I kinda hate myself now..."

She just stayed silent, riubbing her arm and looking away all shy-like. I smiled at her. I understand how she can be so shy, coming from the area where she lived.

"Anyway, we should get t' bed before Yamamoto start gettin' on our asses ya' know..." I said as I got of of the railing of the deck. I patted her on the shoulder, then walked away. She blushed a bit, walking the opposite way.

* * *

The first mission me and Shadow had was in the World of the Living, us fighting against a 3 headed hollow. I decided to sit this one out and try to evaluate Shadow's abilities and how they fit in the 11th Division.

As the hollow roared, Shadow held out her hand, and a bunch of black reiatsu gathered under her. "Sobieru..." she said, the reiatsu slowly forming into her hand. "..Zasshutaka!" She looked up with a serious and focused look on her face as she swung her arm, holding out her hand parallel to the ground. As the black reiatsu slowly flowed through her hands, it solidified and formed into an all black scythe with a white blade, a dark streak of purple forming over the edge of it. She held the scythe from end-to-end and leaped into the air. With one single swing of her scythe, a large black flow of reiatsu formed out of her blade, powerful enough to knock her back as well. The reiatsu left a steady transparent energy flow, darkness forming from the tip of the concentrated energy, forming it into a shape similar to a hawk. The hawk shaped blast soared and went straight through the hollow, splitting it in half from head to toe.

I smirked as I watched her execute this hollow so easily. "Nice...." I said, walking over to her as she landed back onto the ground. As soon as she landed on all fours, she spun her scythe, making it vanish into thin air. "Your really are a Lieutenant, ain't ya?"

She blushed and looked down. Amazing how she can change her emotions so quick like that...

* * *

The next day, I heard that a new guy was going to become a Captain. I've heard of him, and I've met him a couple of times. He used to be in the 2nd Division under Yoruichi, so I knew that this was going to be something.

"Uh-oh....d-don't tell me I'm the last one here already?" Kisuke said with an embarassed look on his face. "Sorry I'm so late...also...", Kisuke said with a smile, "nice to meet you."

Some people call me and Kisuke the smartest Captains in Gotei 13. Kisuke studied hollowfication, and I began to study it along with him. Besides, something was going to happen soon and I knew it...

I was in the 5th Division barracks, hanging out with Shinji.

"Sooooooo....how'd that mission thing go?" Shinji asked me, looking out the window. I had just got back from another mission with Shadow, but this time I was the one who killed the hollow. Hey, I couldn't be on the sidelines watching her for long you know.

"We did come back, ain't we?"

Shinji really gets annoyed when I get smart at him. "I asked you a simple Q and all you do is get sma--"

Out of nowhere, Shinji's Lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen, opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was informing Hirako-taicho that he had some more paperwork to file." He smiled and waved at me, and just by the way he looked I could tell he wasn't right. I developed a talent for that ever since I was in Rukongai...

I waited a few seconds after Aizen left so he couldn't hear me. I walked over to Shinji and stood by him, talking to him as low as I can. I couldn't say what I wanted to say, but I only told him five words...

"Keep an eye on him..."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
